Project Eclipse
by Valysis
Summary: Repost It's been three years of peace under Vice Minister Dorlian's care. Times are changing and a rebellion is beginning to rise with plans of bringing the Earth's 'True Queen' of the World into leadership.
1. Prologue

This story was originally started back in 2002, but I'm sorry to say that I really didn't know what I wanted to do with it. To be honest, I actually forgot about this story until I was doing computer cleanup and found it tucked away neatly in one of my fanfic folders. It's been a long time since I've actually watched Gundam Wing so I'm going to have to brush up on that again. 

I'm pleased to present you with the revised prologue of Project: Eclipse!

Disclaimer- well I never claimed to own any of this. Well I wish I did though… None of this stuff is mine!

**Project: Eclipse**

By Valysis

**Prologue**

He continued down the dark street. His gun was hidden at the side of his coat and he was content knowing so. The street was empty except for the occasional stray that roamed at night. The mysterious figure stopped at the street corner and brushed his dark hair out his face. His cold Prussian eyes observed the area as he stood and waited. His long black trench coat wavered back and forth with the wind, as did his loose white shirt. Pulling a piece of folded paper out of the back pocket of his jeans, a frown found its way on his emotionless face as he read it. He quickly put the paper away shortly after.

Minutes passed and another figure approached. A dark blue corduroy jacket covered him, as did the black shirt underneath. His jeans were loose and baggy and the ends covered his black shoes. The man smiled a toothy grin and tipped his black hat. Long chestnut brown hair flowed out from his hat and the back in one long braid. The man's cobalt blue eyes looked around the area and turned back to the figure waiting.

Eventually another guy walked by dressed in a light brown trench coat, which was buttoned up. The rest of his clothes consisted of white pants and brown shoes. His face was sleek with a high jawbone and smooth skin. The man's black hair was pulled back into a tight and short ponytail. Eyes of black looked back at the other two occupants.

Shortly after, two more people walked up to the trio. One being a platinum blonde beauty with deep blues eyes and a friendly face wearing a green jacket and khaki pants while the other was tall, slim, and emotionless. His emerald green eyes shone with the little light that was out. His hair swept over one side of his face effectively covering his right eye. He wore a blue coat with a green turtleneck and his dark gray pants ran down his long legs and stopped before a pair of black dress shoes. The first arrival frowned once again as the group was assembled.

"You're all late" he muttered.

The braided man smiled again and brushed his braid behind him. He adjusted his coat and pretended to brush imaginary dust off of his shoulder as he replied casually, "Just a bit of trouble getting here. Nothing big. Especially nothing that I can't handle..."

The tallest one out of the five closed his eyes for a moment before stating, "We were followed."

Everyone else nodded to confirm this statement. The Chinese man said aloud, "They we're easily taken care of. They we're weak men, not to mention a weak onna."

"It's been over three years already." The long banged one commented as he studied the changes in each of his comrades. "Time goes by so quickly."

The braided man turned around and peered into a nearby alley. Making a short pouting face, he muttered quietly to the group, "Look, as much fun as it is catching up and all, we better start moving. It appears we're not the only ones meeting here tonight."

Everyone was aware of the footsteps coming down the alley. They knew that whoever it was, they were not alone. Agreement swept through the group and they all started to move down the street together. It wasn't hard to lose their pursuers as they acted casually and entered the busier streets of the city. Amongst themselves, they discreetly exchanged information briefly before breaking off in different directions. Information that would bring major changes.

War was approaching.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

The revisions are coming along nicely. I felt this was a better start than what I had originally.   
Chapter 1 should be up shortly!


	2. Countdown

Yet again, I've gone and done a revision of the original chapter 1. I think this is where I want to be. We'll see...

I'm happy to present to you, Chapter 1!

Little notes:  
_Italics_ denotes thoughts.

Disclaimer- well I never claimed to own any of this. Well I wish I did though… None of this stuff is mine!

**Project: Eclipse**

By Valysis

**Preventers Headquarters, Earth**

A woman sat at her desk reading the morning paper while sipping on a cup of coffee. Her brown hair was nicely braided and ran down the sides of her face. She continued to read the paper and sip her coffee until she noticed the clock. _Hmmm, 8:31. Well, I'll be. He's late._

Shortly after that thought, a Chinese man stomped in. His hair was pulled back into a usual ponytail and was wearing normal Preventers attire. Black pants and a black and green jacket. As usual, his jacket was undone and beneath was a dark blue shirt that he usually wore. He appeared to be rather upset as he took his jacket off and headed to his desk mumbling under his breath.

"Good morning Wufei." Sally Po greeted cheerily.

Wufei turned and glared at his female partner. His look spoke volumes of his annoyance and frustration. Of course, Sally was uneffected by his glare since was used to his dour moods. Getting out of his desk, he grabbed a cup of coffee and returned to his seat.

"Injustice I say." He mumbled.

Sally looked confused for a moment. "Trouble this morning?"

Wufei Change ignored her question as he headed to the closest to put his jacket away. However, as soon as the door of the closet opened, stacks of garbage came heaping out and landed on top of the poor suspecting Preventer. Wufei merely brushed the garbage off of him and took a deep breath. Sally was in her desk somewhat taken aback from the mess and Wufei's overly calm manner.

"INJUSTICE!!!!!!"

"Oh good, you're acting normal. I was getting worried." Sally joked as she held back a chuckle.

"What is the meaning of this onna?!" Wufei yelled angrily.

Sally looked back at her partner sharply. "Who said I did this?"

Wufei stopped fuming for a moment. It was one thing to put up with his rants and curses, but he learned very quickly that with Sally Po's displeasure, push turned right back into a shove. Apparently never in his favor. "Who did this so I may serve justice?!" he growled.

"It's April Fools, Wufei. I thought you would have remembered. I mean remember last year when they filled your bike full of-"

"Quiet!" he interrupted, remembering exactly what had happened last year. "I am going to recitify this injustice" he resolved. He had his hand on the doorknob before Sally stopped him with one of her smiles.

"Even if you have no idea who it was?" she commented.

Wufei stood looking at her for another moment and finally stalked grumpily muttering injustices and weak women. Sally sat there another moment with amusement twinkling in her blue eyes. After another moment, she called for the janitorial workers to come and clean the garbage that had invaded their office.

An hour later, the mess was cleaned and Wufei had calmed down. Sally and the former Gundam pilot sat in their desks looking over paperwork. However, the doctor noticed Wufei acting somewhat anxious since he kept looking out the window or to check the clock. She suspected something was going to happen. Glancing past her partner, she peered out of the office window onto the rest of the floor.

Men in black suits walked in and did a quick search of the main room and then escorted a young woman into the room. Her cheeks were somewhat red, no doubt from the cool weather outside, as she fixed her navy business suit. Long brown hair was held neatly together by a pink bow and her blue eyes were friendly.

Sally and Wufei both stood up and headed outside of their office to greet the visitor. The young woman smiled excitedly as she saw two of her dear friends approach. As the two Preventers walked up to the woman, also known as Vice Minister Dorlian and former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft, they noticed two men enter as well. One was Heero Yuy and the other being Relena's brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Each were best known in the military ranks as some of the war's greatest pilots. Heero was the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero and Milliardo, better known as Zechs Marquis, was the Lightning Baron.

"Relena, Zechs, Heero. Welcome back." Sally greeted warmly.

The two soldiers merely nodded, surprising her slightly. Years ago, the young man in front of her would acknowledge others by giving them a cool stare. _Heero sure has mellowed out since I first met him, _Sally mused. _I wonder how Relena is doing with him._

"Sally, Wufei! It's so good to see you both. It's been too long." Relena walked over to the two Preventers and smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't done a good job of keeping in touch. I've been really busy lately." Relena explained.

"It's good to hear you've been keeping busy." Sally replied, "We Preventers have been doing the same hectic job."

"Unfortunately, things might not always stay that way" a voice informed suddenly.

The group turned their heads to see two more familiar faces. Trowa Barton, Pilot 03 of Heavy Arms and Major Lucrezia Noin now stood in the room. Trowa looked pretty much the same but his eyes looked older and wiser than it had so many years ago. He appeared before everyone in his usual attire, his green turtleneck and blue jeans. His brown hair still fell over his face on one side. His emerald eyes were guarded, a trait he was known for. However, his face seemed softer and more relaxed than the stoic look during the war. Lucrezia Noin was a Major under the Preventers who guarded the peace in any way they could. Her short black hair was longer than it had been years ago. She still wore her blue jacket that she had worn during her days as a soldier under the Sanc Kingdom.

"Welcome back everyone. It's been a long time." Noin greeted.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Relena asked curiously.

The room went silent at her question. Zechs decided to break the silence and spoke, "Everything should be explained once everyone gets here. There's been some activity of great urgency that needs to be discussed."

"We're here!!!" a voice happily called out.

Two young men entered the floor and walked up to the group. The blonde gave a friendly smile that showed his compassionate nature while the other gave a silly grin filled with mischief.

"Quatre, Duo." Noin welcomed with a tilt of her head.

Quatre Raberba Winner bowed graciously. His blonde hair fell down his face nicely. This young man, although somewhat hard to tell, was a soldier just like everyone except Relena. The young leader of the Magniacs and his family company was also Pilot 04 of Sandrock. Through his Arabic background, he was also known as 'Prince of the Desert'. His companion, Duo Maxwell, was Pilot 02 of Deathscythe. His long chestnut tresses fell down his back in a long braid. His clothes consisted of mostly black except for a small red collar of his shirt, which replaced the white priest collar he used in the past. He proclaimed himself as 'Shinigami' or 'The God of Death'.

"Wu-man! Man, it's been ages, we have a lot to catch up on." Duo Maxwell yelled happily as he draped his arm along his friend's shoulder.

"Do not call me that Maxwell!! I did not miss you all during the past three years!" Wufei spat as he brushed the friendly arm off of him.

"Awww… That was harsh Wu-man…"

Quatre had to divert the conversation between the two as Wufei looked ready to throttle the braided pilot. Duo sensed imminent danger had passed and stuck his tongue out at Wufei as he peeked out from behind Relena.

"How dare you hide behind a woman!" Wufei glowered. Duo snickered behind Relena and proceeded to greet the Vice Minister in his typical fashion.

"Well it's comforting to know that those two haven't changed at all." Noin admitted as she gave a polite chuckle.

"It might've been better if they did." Sally joked in response.

The door to the main office opened and everyone was greeted with the beautiful Lady Une. Her hair no longer was held up but instead, her hair fell down in long brown strands, framing her slender face. Although her femininity was shown more often, she had a presence about her that commanded everyone's attention. "Good. Everyone is here. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Lady Une stated. She led the whole group into the conference room where they would hold their meeting. Each person took a seat and watched the lady for more information.

"I've asked each one of you to come here today to deal with a very important issue." She started. "A group of soldiers and scientists have gathered together for some time now and we received a message three days ago with talk of an organization called 'Silver Alliance'. They happen to have many soldiers from White Fang but with a new leader. They are talking about open rebellion."

"Shinigami just can't rest can he…" Duo muttered in a low voice as he digested this information.

Relena glanced at Duo sadly as she heard his mutterings. _Why must everyone be brought back to the battlefield?_ "Can't we talk to them? We might be able to take care of things peacefully."

"That's one reason you're here Relena. We want you to talk to them first. If that doesn't work, we will have a war to deal with" Lady Une explained.

Everyone sat silently. Each had their minds on what might occur. It continued that way until there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Lady Une answered.

The door opened quietly and the head of a blonde woman, Relena's assistant, poked her head in. "I'm sorry. There is a phone call for you Miss Relena. It's very urgent" she reported.

"Thank you. I'll be back shortly everyone."

Relena politely excused herself and left the conference room. She went to the telephone where her secretary waited patiently. She quickly turned on the com-link. An older man, probably in his thirties, stared back smugly. His hair was short and his eyes were just as dark as his hair. Black rimmed glasses sat on the ridge of his nose. A look of arrogance and impersonality was clearly written on his face.

"This is Relena Dorlian. Can I help you?"

"Foreign Minister Dorlian. My name is Darien Shields and I'm the leader of the Silver Alliance. I've contacted you to give you a warning. We will not talk peacefully and our goal is to rule the Earth Sphere and the Colonies."

"Now wait a minute!" Relena yelled, "We can talk over this peacefully. We don't want to drag the people into another war!"

"No. You ruled the world once as its Queen, but even though you have stepped down, the people you serve still hail you as their leader. I know for a fact that you aren't the Earth's true ruler."

"What are you talking about?" Relena pressed. It was in vain, the man on the other end barely even acknowledged her.

"I'm sorry for having to resort to this." Darien apologized as he pressed a button. A timer appeared at the corner of the screen.

Realizing what the timer could mean, Relena made a grab for the intercom. "Everyone evacuate this building immediately! Evacuate immediately!"

Almost immediately, the door to the conference room opened and everyone rushed out. The pilots looked suspiciously at their surroundings. Preventors were already leaving their units in a mad dash to exit the vicinity. The Vice Minister headed towards the elevators when a hand shot out to stop her. Heero shook his head. "The stairs are safer. Come on." He ordered as he and everyone else began to run down the numerous steps in the fire exit.

Duo continued to run behind Heero with reflexes of a cat. Speeding up, his pace matched that of the Perfect Soldier. "Heero-buddy, I don't think we're gonna make it out using just stairs. We need a new plan. Relena, how long do we have?"

Relena, in her running was panting heavily from her exertions. "The timer said," she replied in between breaths, "three minutes."

Heero turned his head and yelled for everyone to follow. He immediately led them to a supply level where extra equipment was kept. He closed the door the behind them and ordered everyone to grab a zip line. Each opened a window and shot the dart across the street to a nearby business complex. Quickly they each put restraints on and partnered up. Less than a minute away from detonation of the bomb, several figures were zip lining out of the Preventers Headquarters and into a nearby building for cover.

A deafening blast shot through the area fourty-five seconds later.

**Lab**

It was a lab like any other, haunting, bright, and sterile. Immensely sterile and it bothered her. Eyes of varying blue hues opened to examine her surroundings once again. Technicians walked around, doing their job of observation. Observing who? _Me._

The green liquid that surrounded her was cold and surprisingly comforting. However the headset was annoying her to no end; it was painful. Once that would be removed, a promise was made to smash that device into tiny pieces.

The other workers' thoughts rushed vaguely in and out of her head as she realized her current state of vulnerability. Concentration was needed to drown out the thoughts of others. Out of the corner of her eye, a door slid open with two older men walking in and attention immediately narrowed on them.

The first was a short, skinny, balding man whose glasses slipped down his nose several times. Proper ID and several tools were seen on his white lab coat which covered casual attire. A clipboard was held in his hand as he was relaying information to the other visitor. The other man, obviously the leader of the two, was very tall and had short black hair created a look of youthfulness in his serious demeanor. His attire consisted of an expensive business suit, complete with glasses hanging out the front pocket, which was also very dark. The companion was talking animatedly only to be ignored by this man who approached. Black eyes met with blue. Thin lips grinned and began to speak. The words that he spoke could not be heard with her ears, but with her mind.

"Welcome back to the living, Usako."

* * *

**Author's Notes  
**I can't believe I just tried to kill all the pilots and all the good characters. Does that make me evil? ) 

Please review, I need constructive criticism to continue my learning journey that is writing!


	3. Past, Present, and Future

Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm still trying to work through the meager notes I made when I was first inspired with it. Apparently I didn't know where I was going with it back then either… Oh well. Once revision stuff gets done, I'll probably have to sit and make my own plan.

The original Chapter 2 really sucked so it ended up being brought in for a big overhaul or well, basically an overhaul from scratch. ) My apologies, I was hoping to get this out earlier but there were a couple things working against me. Final exams for one and secondly, I wanted to keep up with my goal of lengthening this to be consistant with the first chapter. I had a pretty measily 1200 words at first and I didn't think it was fair to have such a nice, long chapter one and then a short chapter 2.

On the bright note, I'm officially done school for the summer! Sweet!

**Reviewers thus far:**  
Eternalmoonprincess: Thanks for catching the little change in POV at the end of Chapter 1. Good eye!  
MoonBunny777: I know! The GW/SM section used to get updates all the time. Some of the best stories were in there too!!!  
Thank you for your support everyone who's reviewed already!

Tada! I proudly present to you, Chapter 2 of Project Eclipse!

Disclaimer- well I never claimed to own any of this. Well I wish I did though… None of this stuff is mine!

**Project Eclipse  
Chapter 2: Past, Present, and Future**

By Valysis

He found himself in the middle of an unfamiliar ruin. The ground was littered with debris and broken marble pillars lined down what appeared to be a courtyard. There was a cold wind that blew past him and he couldn't help but shiver. Looking upwards to the sky, he was met with a fantastic view of Earth. _Is this the moon?_ Wherever he was, the wind was pushing harder and picking up large amounts of dust. Having experienced desert storms, he knew that he needed to seek some sort of shelter before it got worse.

As he trekked through the rubble, he couldn't help but look at his surroundings with bewilderment. It was like he was in a fantasy world. The water he heard trickling down broken pipes, the dry air that entered his lungs, the remains of burnt plant matter; none of this was remotely possible on the moon. Taking one last glance up into the sky, he could make out the shapes of continents he was familiar with on the planet that hovered silently above him. He was certain that the desolate land he walked on was indeed the moon.

After pushing his way past heavy wooden doors, he sighed in relief as he was no longer under the attack of the harsh wind beyond the walls. The building he was in had seen better days. If the outside debris was bad, the only difference with the indoors was the lack of dust that blew with the wind. He was sure everything would have been beautiful before whatever catastrophe had occurred.

"What are you doing here?"

It was an automatic response to reach for a gun, but he found that he didn't have it. Instead, he could only be wary as the owner of the voice looked at him. Long blonde hair framed a beautiful, pale face and shimmering blue eyes. Her dress was a long, sleeveless, white dress with edges trimmed with pearls. She was shorter standing approximately two inches shorter than himself.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Sorry, I needed to get out of the wind outside. Is this your home?" he replied, in an attempt to be friendly. The young woman was beautiful but something about her seemed cold.

"I don't remember" she answered simply before turning and walking down a broken hallway and without turning back, she added, "You can stay if you want."

Deciding she was his best source of information, he jogged to catch up to her. He noticed how she would glance around as she meandered around fallen objects. She had no destination and wandered aimlessly down the hallways of what was once a palace of sorts. "Are you lost?" he asked her.

"I've lost something important." Her tone of voice was neutral and she appeared neither distraught nor worried. He was genuine in his offer to help her search for the missing item. The young woman seemed mildly surprised but shook her head in response. "I don't remember what I've lost. I just know that is missing."

Something about her situation was unsettling. He was about to enquire further until something caught his eye. Stopping, he peered curiously down the adjacent hallway. It was a regular hallway that didn't seem to hold anything different than what he had seen so far. Deciding it was his imagination, he was about to continue onwards until something in his peripheral vision moved. "Who's there?"

Silence.

Frowning, he turned back to catch up to the young woman who had not stopped to investigate with him. Turning his head once more, he froze with fear. Behind him was something that had no form, but was like a black veil overcoming him. "Help!" he called to his mysterious companion who had stopped and stared at the shadow that amassed behind him. As he took a step forward, he suddenly felt as if something had pierced him from behind. It was painful and he had fall to one knee in order to steady himself. It took mere moments for the young woman to be at his side.

Her mouth was moving but no sounds came out of her mouth. He could only utter a grunt as the pain intensified as the veil became larger. "I don't understand" he tried to say. Everything around him was becoming blurry and dark. "I can't hear…"

_Wake up._

The effect was immediate.

It was like being pushed backwards into cold water. There was a feeling of weightlessness and the sudden jolt of being able to feel the drop in temperature as you hit the surface. Whatever illusion that filled his senses was suddenly replaced with reality. He lay on something cold and his eyes snapped open to blinding white light directly above him. He was barely able to make out several unfamiliar faces and voices all around him. Pain filled his senses as his body screamed in protest, his heart felt like it was going to explode. A mask was on his face and there were many unfamiliar noises around him, monitors he concluded. People were running back and forth and persistent sounds of monitors. Everything was spinning around him and he could barely keep up with all the information. The experience was terrifying. _Help me…_

* * *

Grinning cheekily, a polite and thank you was given in return, along with a flirtatious wink of course. It was beyond amusing to see the young girl blush madly. The girl was much younger but she just couldn't help herself, it was just _so fun._ Grinning and watching the flustered girl excuse herself and make a hasty retreat, no doubt to chatise herself into being so awkward, she removed her shoes and slided the shoji aside and walked in. 

The room was large and currently dark, save for the flickering of light that could only be produced by dancing of fire. Different fragrances floated in the air such as the burning of incense and cedar wood. In the middle of the room was a raise platform where a large bonfire burned. There was no need for alarm as she knew the wild flames were under tight control. Seating herself on a pillow near the back, she waited patiently and watched the spectacular show that was a fire reading.

The fire would roar to life and dim periodically but the woman sitting in front of it didn't seem to notice. It was only after the fire died out that the woman began to move. Opening her eyes, she stood and finished the fire reading. Stepping down the platform, she moved to greet her visitor.

"I could hear the civilians screaming to get out of the way of your speeding car, Haruka" she replied casually as she cleaned up. "It's safe to talk here; Kimi is watching the entrance for any unusual visitors."

"Ah! So you were expecting me to show up. How nice of you to send such a cute messenger to come show me the way" Haruka replied cheekily. Whatever smile she had turned into a serious face. "Did they get the message?"

"Not when they were supposed to. My message was suspiciously intercepted and delayed" the miko replied as she ushered her companion into the living quarters. Tea had already been prepared and set up for them in her waiting room.

"Have you seen the news? The whole Preventers Headquarters bit the dust in an explosion. Officials are still looking for suvivors."

"I know."

"Probably means we're screwed, right?"

"Actually, Ms. Dorlian and her associates survived" she replied calmly as she took a sip of tea. "They got out of the building like I expected."

A choke errupted from the woman across the table and she had to compose herself before continuing. "You've got to be kidding me. Michiru is not going to believe this…" It wasn't often she got to see such a look of shock on her fair-haired friend. If only she had a camera…

Smiling enigmatically, she replied, "She can check if she doesn't believe me, but she'll have to worry about tight security. It's probably best to wait outside."

* * *

The charts he received astounded and pleased him. Daily exercises were being completed in satisfaction, practices were being done, and her lessons were being learned quickly. The 'lab specimen' had eerily reminded him of a doll, something created only by a true artist. The young woman was everything he would have wanted his daughter to be. She was absolutely perfect. However, she was not his daughter, but there was a sense of familiarity that Dr. Kenji Tsukino couldn't seem to shake. 

Considered a genius genetics prodigy by many, Kenji was once happy as any family man. His late wife, Ikuko, was a demure Japanese woman whom he met on a business trip. They were happily wedded after two years of dating and two years later, were blessed with a baby girl. However, hostilities between Earth and colonies were rising at the time and soon the scientist found his family wiped out from a war. The few friends that he had had found him staring emptily at the house that contained everything, for him that is, that was happy. Sorrow and mourning was part of his everyday life as he began to waste away among the living.

He didn't know how long he had been wallowing in his depression and anger, knowing he wasn't the only who had lost everything in the war. The war needed to end, he decided, but what could a geneticist do in an era fought with guns and mobile suits? His answer had come to him in the form of the mysterious man named Darien Shields.

**Flashback**

At first, there had been a couple phone calls on occasion. Whoever had been knocking on his door was strangely persistent and Kenji suspected it was the same person trying to contact him. His neighbors knew he rarely left the meager apartment and even if he was home to receive calls or guests, he never answered them. He had purposefully turned himself into a recluse in order to mourn for his family in peace. And yet, after ignoring so many previous guests, he found himself unlocking his door.

"I'm not interested in buying anything…" he refused, assuming the overly persistent man was some sort of door-to-door salesman.

"Actually, I've come to talk to you, Tsukino Kenji" he said politely in Japanese and bowed shortly after. "I'd like a moment to speak with you, if I may?" The man was well dressed and held a suitcase in his hands. He looked young, in his mid-twenties if he wagered, and despite his youth he held himself as calmly and confidently as any politician he had seen on television.

He stepped aside and brought the man into his kitchen where he served him some hot tea from a dispenser. "Sorry, it's not much" Kenji explained as he motioned towards his bare apartment.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family, Tsukino-san" the stranger began. "I realize this is a bad time to come to see you but I would appreciate it if you hear me out". Staring at his guest, Kenji knew the man was genuine and sincere in his sympathy and condolences. The man introduced himself as Darien Shields and he had an offer to make. "I'd like to put an end to all wars and I need your help to do it." Pulling a small tube out of his briefcase, Darien handed it to Kenji with utmost care.

The object was a regular glass test tube filled with a clear liquid and inside was a single golden hair. "Who?" he asked knowing exactly why he was needed.

"She was a hero and leader who protected the people of Tokyo back in the twenty-first century. Once worshipped and adored, she had wanted to create a Utopia where no wars existed. I believe she can do that again now, if she were brought back. I think many Japanese people would remember the Story of Sailor Moon and I believe that these people would follow the same beliefs she had."

He knew the story back from his childhood, stories of a super heroine that destroyed youma that had supposedly plagued Tokyo. It was merely a fairytale, right? Against all logic that he believed in, Kenji Tsukino found himself agreeing and shaking his hands with Darien Shields.

The owner of the hair of spun gold was the answers to the prayers of many.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Well, this is the result of my current work from scratch. It is now 3:30AM and I'm hoping I've caught all the errors and such. I hope you enjoyed it and review!

Am I going too slowly or are you enjoying the amount of detail I'm putting into it? I do have a tendancy to be long-winded (in my opinion) but I find some people to like that sort of thing. We'll see I guess.

See you in Chapter 3! (And don't forget to review!) Cheers!


	4. Day's End

The last chapter up for revision so after this, its new territory! You'll probably have to expect longer waits for updates as I start work soon and none of its going to be partially written for me.

Again, I thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting. I think I'm getting addicted to checking up for the number of hits and any new reviews! It really helps with the motivation in writing this story. I'll try my best to keep working hard at this!

Tada! I proudly present to you Chapter 3!

Little Notes:  
_Italics _denote thoughts.

Disclaimer- well I never claimed to own any of this. Well I wish I did though… None of this stuff is mine!

**Project: Eclipse**

By Valysis

**  
Hospital Waiting Room**

A yawn was stifled as Duo began to reposition himself in the chair. _Damn these chairs are uncomfortable…_ In fact, the walls were devoid of any pictures or windows making the whole waiting room feet tight and crowded with everyone inside. Lamps sat at each corner of the room, providing enough light to read but still made the room seemed dim. He yawned again. The wait began to take its toll on his weary body. In an attempt to prevent himself from dozing, his eyes began to examine the occupants of the room again as it had several times since they arrived.

Lady Une sat tiredly in a chair next to the door with only a few bumps and bruises. She was already going over reports on a small laptop and her finger strokes were the only sound to fill the room. Heero Yuy stood to the side and his eyes trained on the room close by and the rest of the hallway. Heero had sustained minor injuries, mostly scratches and being his usual self, bandaged himself up and was already on guard duty. The other two Gundam pilots, Wufei and Trowa, were currently getting snacks at the cafeteria, but both were fine. Sally had received a head injury from flying debris related to the blast. Noin sat beside Milliardo and Relena in her silent vigil mode. All three were unhurt. Relena dozed quietly with her head against her brother, who scanned over a small pile of papers. Quatre suffered the most injuries by far compared to everyone else as he was the closest to the edge of the building. He glanced down at his bandaged arms, if it weren't for Quatre pushing him back, he'd have received many more injuries. It didn't sit comfortably with him. Duo always considered Quatre as the nice guy and yet, the golden boy was the one who was hurt the most.

His mind wandered back to the Preventers Headquarters during their escape. He vaguely remembered Sally's arms wrap around his shoulders as he adjusted the belt around his waste and readying his gear. Everyone was pairing up and getting prepared to jump. Everything was happening too fast.

**  
Flashback**

"Ready?"

An affirmative was given right away. Sally was strapped tightly to him and both jumped out the window first. Screams followed from the others as they zip lined at dizzying speeds down the cable. They were the first ones to take out guns to shatter the windows in the rooms they prepared to land in. Glass exploded on to the floor of the office causing employees to panic. As the pair landed rather harshly, they quickly unhooked themselves and yelled warnings out to everyone who could manage to hear and help make room for the others to land into the building.

All the shouting he did made his throat very sore and dry. Taking a quick look around him, he realized they were missing one pilot. "Where's Quatre?" he yelled.

"A civilian followed us to the supply room so he sent her down with Une. He was setting up another zip line for himself" Milliardo replied before ordering Noin to bring Relena deeper into the office building.

Cursing, he ran to the window to make sure Pilot 04 was following. There had been no other zip line set up and he watched as Quatre tied a makeshift harness onto the rope before jumping himself. Quatre was very lucky the harness didn't give out or tear from the friction of cable. Realizing the lack of time they all had, he pulled Quatre into the building as fast as he could. There was a deafening roar and he yelled as Quatre literally body slammed him down onto the floor.

* * *

"Duo, want something to eat?"

The voice surprised him. He didn't realize that he had been so deep in thought. Cobalt eyes turned to look at Trowa who had just appeared. A tray of various baked goods and some soup were presented to him. A small, but weary grin made a way to his face as he reached for an apple turnover. "Thanks, Trowa." As he stared at his snack and realizing how hungry he was. With everything that had happened, eating had never occurred to him.

His companion merely nodded as he returned to passing out other snacks. Eventually, Trowa settled down in a chair with a coffee and silently ate a muffin. His eyes were slightly glazed as his thoughts took over his mind. Yet Trowa's eyes immediately darted to the waiting room door as Heero allowed a doctor to pass through. Milliardo's movement had accidently woken up his sleepy sibling. However, Relena shook her head at her brother's apology and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and listened to what the doctor had to say.

An older, balding man readjusted his glasses as he started to look at his clipboard. "Friends of Mr. Winner?" His question was responded by a sea of alert eyes. "Most of his injuries were non-fatal except for pieces of wooden shrapnel from the blast embedded into the back left shoulder." The doctor let some people digest the information momentarily. "Mr. Winner has sustained a critical head injury and a serious concussion. There was slight internal bleeding but that has been stabilized. There was an incident during operation where he woke up despite anesthesia and immediately went into a stress-related shock."

Relena's eyes were wide at the amount of damage. "Is he all right?"

The doctor merely nodded. "He's in stable condition. We'd like to keep him here for the next few days for observation and recovery. Other than that, he's sustained minor cuts and bruises like the rest of you. Major Sally Po is recovering nicely and has already awoken. Only two at a time may visit her at the moment. We'd like to keep her for twenty-four observation and she can be released after that."

Everyone took a few minutes to visit Sally and check up on the unconscious Quatre as he rested. Heero had suggested everyone head to a safe house to rest and determine their next course of action. During the long wait, Heero had taken the liberty of contacting the Winner family and Magniacs Corp to guard the hospital premises.

* * *

Her head ached after a long day at the hospital and she had to report in before she would be able to head home. Sighing, she turned around and took off her white jacket and hung it up on a nearby hanger. Taking her briefcase and a large pile of papers, she unceremoniously dropped them onto her already cluttered desk. The impact of the papers pushed a small gust of wind across the table and a slip of paper floated out of whatever crevice it had been hiding in. Knowing better than to leave it on the ground where it was likely to get stepped on, she bent down to retrieve it. Long hair obscured her vision as she did so. _I should have kept my short hair,_ she mused for a moment. For a few years now, she had been growing her hair out and it now fell down her back in long, wavy blue tresses.

The item that she retrieved happened to be a small photograph enclosed in a plastic cover. Rather ungracefully, she slumped into her leather chair and let the chair swing her to the side. Several minutes passed as she listened to the quiet ticking of the clock on the far wall and stared at the little photo. The plastic covering carefully held a photo of a large group of girls. They had been just teenagers when the photo was taken, she mused. _And look at all of us now._

Opening her desk, she carefully put the picture away and pulled out a small card like device. It was blue with a small round screen in the top-left corner and had the sign of Mercury in the other corner. There were several other buttons that each had a planetary symbol. The communicator looked brand new despite the years it had been carried with her. Pushing one of the buttoms, it took but a moment for an image to appear.

The tired face of Darien Shields appeared on the screen looking the same as he did always. "Ami, I've been waiting for your call. How are things working out on your end? Everything working out I presume?"

"Yes, Miss Dorlian and her crew showed up. Most of them were unhurt with Pilot 04 the only one out of action at the moment. Everyone else had very little injuries save for the Preventer agent, Sally Po." She sighed again. "Was all that really worth it, Mamoru-san?"

It appeared today's events bothered him as much as it did with her. "I don't like the idea of this either, but…" he trailed off, "we need to take the Preventers offline before we can continue. If it weren't for your schematics of the building, there would be more civilian casualties and it's where they kept most of their records." Ami already knew this. Afterall, she had been the one to carefully plan the whole attack. Darien smiled slightly, seemingly to catch onto her mild annoyance before putting on a serious face once more. "Don't forget that we're doing this for Usako. Please understand. Being one to know her as long as you have, you know this is where she belongs and what she deserves."

"Sorry, its been a long day" she replied, realizing how cranky she was acting. "I do understand. I just hope it works out in the end and she's finally happy and safe."

"Thank you for your hard work, Ami. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, the next meeting. I'll have to catch a plane there tomorrow evening and I'll make my way to the regular meeting place."

The screen went blank and Ami was again sitting alone in the dark.

* * *

Heero Yuy walked out of the hospital doors and entered the parking lot. It took a while to convince Relena he would be fine on his own, but she eventually conceded and left with Milliardo to a safe house. The rest of the pilots had already left for the safe house and he had stayed behind to help station the Magniacs and set up a guard schedule of the premises. He warily crept into the dark parking lot and set his sights on his motorcycle nearby. It was one of the last vehicles around at this hour and the street light above was beginning to dim. The light did go out just as he sat down on the seat of his bike, giving him a clear unobstructed view of the dark sky above. Stars glimmered and the moon was slowly starting to make its journey across the sky. Although his face was emotionless and stoic as ever, his eyes began to take on a tired, wistful look.

"Another war…" he trailed. "People can only go so far."

"You're right Yuy-san. Even great soldiers like you can only go so far." A voice added from behind him. "Yet, hope keeps bringing some forward to go even further. I know you to be one of those people and my mirror doesn't lie."

Eyes rapidly scanned the area around him and whirling around with gun in hand, Heero came face to face with a woman. Sea-blue eyes stared tenderly back at his icy blue pools. The woman before him was tall and loosely dressed in a gray trench coat that reached her knees. Her green hair shone slightly in the dim light as she continued to stare at him.

Clicking the safety of his weapon off, the Perfect Soldier demanded, "Who are you and who do you work for?"

The stranger instead just looked at him expectantly and turned away from him. "A name for another day, Yuy-san. I'm jut confirming that you are all alive and well." With that, she began to walk into the dark and Heero was ready to pursue.

The sound of a falling trash can distracted Heero and his attention momentarily changed to confirm the noise. Turning back to his original focus, he realized the stranger was no longer present. It was as if the woman disappeared into the shadows and not even a trace was found. A frown made its way to his face as he took a few moments to scan the area once more. _This just isn't my day… _Scowling, Heero Yuy returned to his bike to head home, carefully looking over his shoulder for any signs of the mysterious woman following him.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

Well another piece unfolds in the drama that dances lazily in my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the way things are progressing! You know the regular drill, I want reviews! D

Until next time, dear reader!


End file.
